


Jessie's Girl

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. "Jessie is a friend/Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine/But lately something's changed/It ain't hard to define/Jessie's got himself a girl/And I want to make her mine . . ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessie's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield  
> (C) 1981  
> From the album _Working Class Dog_
> 
> Well, this song came on the radio the other day and it's always been one of my favorites. For some reason I just wanted to write a _21 Jump Street_ fic to it, and Tom and Judy seemed like the perfect candidates. Please read and review.

_Jessie is a friend._  
_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine._  
 _But lately something's changed._  
 _It ain't hard to define._  
 _Jessie's got himself a girl,_  
 _And I want to make her mine._  
 _And she's watching him with those eyes._  
 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it._  
 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night._

Officer Tom Hanson stared across the main room of Jump Street Chapel at Judy and the guy she was now leaving arm-in-arm with. The guy had curly dark hair, blue eyes, was Caucasian, and was wearing denim jeans and a jacket. From behind Tom couldn't tell what kind of shirt he was wearing. _Oh my freaking God. Is that Jesse? I haven't seen him in forever . . . like, since high school. But what's he doing with Judy?_

His partner, Doug Penhall, looked at him strangely. "What do you mean, 'What's he doing with Judy?' She's been going out with him for the past week, Hanson."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking and didn't realize I'd spoken out loud."

"Uh-huh," Doug said dryly. He perched on the edge of Tom's desk and pinned his partner with his gaze. "So, what's the story with this guy? You know him?"

"Yeah. We were good friends back in high school. I lost touch with him after I joined the Academy. I guess he found out about me somehow."

"Or he just met Judy and wanted to date her," Penhall pointed out.

Tom rolled his eyes and gave him a Shut-up-before-I-strangle-you look. Doug gulped and fell silent.

Again, Tom found his gaze straying to where he'd last seen Judy and Jesse. The female officer and his former best friend were now out of sight. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Tom rose from his desk and started after them. He stopped when Doug gripped his arm—tightly.

"Where're you going, Hanson?"

The messy-haired rookie just looked down at the hand that was currently attached to his arm, chocolate-colored eyes hard. "Let me go, Doug."

Penhall did. "You're not going after them, are you?"

Hanson said nothing, and ironically, this gave Doug his answer. "Oh, man, you are. Well, just don't get caught."

"Thanks for the support," Tom muttered sarcastically. He walked off anyway.

What was going on with him? Jesse had been a good friend, like he'd told Doug. So what had changed between them? Well, it wasn't hard to define: He wanted Judy, had wanted her ever since the first time he met her, and each time he choked on asking her out. Even though he would never steal another man's girl, this was _Judy_.

Tom carefully peered out at the entrance to the Chapel and had to fight back the insane urge to growl and stalk over and fold Judy against him when he saw Jesse had his arm slung around Hoffs' shoulders. The look she gave his high school buddy sent Tom's blood boiling. He just knew she was loving him with that body of hers, and he—Jesse—was holding her in his arms late, late at night. Hanson couldn't help thinking it was _him_ Judy should be with, not Jesse.

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl._  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl._  
 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

It wasn't like he was stalking her or anything, but Tom couldn't help but wish he had Jesse's girl. There wasn't any other woman like Judy.

Hanson sighed and ducked out of sight when both Judy and Jesse turned around. After a few seconds, they turned back and continued walking away. Tom breathed a sigh of relief and slunk down against the side of the brick building. How could he keep going on like this? It would kill him.

 _I'll play along with this charade._  
_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change._  
 _You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute._  
 _I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot._  
 _'Cause she's watching him with those eyes._  
 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it._  
 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night._

A few days later, Tom was coming out of the school he was undercover in with Judy only to see that Jesse was leaning against a red Porsche, waiting for her. Jealously rose when Hoffs went over to her boyfriend, and Hanson couldn't squash it, not completely.

 _Okay, so I'll play along,_ he thought. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up the charade, though, and besides, it didn't seem like a reason to change just so he had Judy's affections.

Even so, he meandered along behind them until he could hear what they were saying. Tom couldn't help eavesdropping, and he felt so dirty when they started talking cute. Actually, he wanted to throw up. Since when did Judy say things like that? When he within hearing range, he cleared his throat. That didn't work, so he came up behind Judy and said, "Hey, Jude."

She jumped and turned around. Hoffs relaxed when she saw who it was. "Hi, Tom. You know my boyfriend, Jesse, right?"

"Yeah. We were best friends in high school." To Jesse he asked, "How ya been?"

"I've been doing fine," Jesse said. "I can't believe you still look young enough to be in high school."

Tom shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's my job. What are you doing here?"

Jesse flashed a grin at Judy and rested an arm across her shoulder. "I'm here to pick up my girl."

Hanson gritted his teeth together. "Actually, we're here on a case and I have a couple new leads I want to go over with Judy." He glanced at her, and was pleased just a little that she'd shrugged off Jesse's arm.

Hoffs opened her mouth to tell him something—probably yes, I'll go with you—but Jesse shot Hanson a warning glare and moved even closer to Judy. Jesse said, "It doesn't have to be right now, does it?"

Tom looked from one to the other, debated, and sighed. "I guess not."

He watched, defeated, as the two drove off. Along with wanting to talk over the case with Judy, he'd wanted to tell her how he felt about her, that he loved her. Now that was probably moot, since she just had eyes for Jesse.

 _But she wasn't entirely comfortable with him possessing her,_ a little voice in his head said. _Who knows; she might want you._

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl._  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl._  
 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

 _Like Jessie's girl._  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl._  
 _Where can I find a woman—_  
 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

Tom scoffed. "Yeah, right," he muttered. Yet, he couldn't deny that the voice had given him a tiny bit of hope.

His gaze followed the red Porsche until it was gone from sight. _To quote the Rick Springfield song, I wish that I had Jesse's girl. Too bad there's no other woman like Judy._ He sighed. _Might as well go home, since I'm not going to get any work done with what's left of the day._

 _And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_  
_Wonderin' what she don't see in me._  
 _I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines._  
 _Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_  
 _Tell me where can I find a woman like that?_

Back home, Tom headed into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. He splashed the cool liquid in his face and looked up in the mirror as he reached for a towel to dry off his face. He thought he saw Judy's reflection, but when he whirled around, there was no one behind him. Turning back to the mirror, Judy's face was still there.

Although he knew it was irrational, anger and jealousy filled him. He couldn't help wondering what Judy didn't see in him. Being funny wasn't his strong suit; that was more of Doug's department, but he definitely amused her, that was for sure. He'd been cool about using the lines, even if he hadn't used them all that often. So, what did Jesse have that Tom didn't?

Before he knew what was happening, his fist smashed into the glass, creating several large cracks in the mirror. A few shards even came loose and went flying. Oddly enough, there were only a few cuts on his hand.

His breathing labored, he leaned over the sink, with his knuckles turning white he was gripping the edges so tightly. _I've done everything I could for her. Isn't that the way love's supposed to be? Man, I gotta quit listening to that song whenever it comes on the radio. I mean, jeez._

But still, he couldn't help but wish he had Judy all for his own. . . .

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
 _I want Jessie's girl_  
 _Where can I find a woman like that?_  
 _Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl_


End file.
